


Lucky Charm ~ Kizami Yuuya

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, コープスパーティー Another Child | Corpse Party: Another Child
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: Sociopaths are people who have little to no conscience. They will lie, cheat, steal and manipulate others for their own benefit. They know exactly what they are doing, they just don't care because they don't think that way. If you are naive enough, they will brainwash you into doing exactly what they say and what they want which is the only time a sociopath is truly happy.But what happens when two of the same kind meet up in the most common environment,then get thrown in a place bound by no rules of society or man-made laws of morality?Will they work together to get out of that Hell,or create a whole new mayhem?





	1. Welcome to Byakudan

It was yet another ordinary Winter day for the students of Byakudan's class 2-4, until their head teacher came in the classroom, smiling, with another girl wearing the same uniform as them.

**Teacher:Everyone, this is your new colleague. Her name is Raven Black, transferring from a British College, please welcome her warmly and make sure to help her through with the culture customs and differences. All questions after class, please. Miss Black, please take a seat in front of Kizami-kun , right there.**

The girl sat there and with a robotic grace, took out her books and began studying, her bright blood red hair draping over her porcelain face.  
She didn't move during the whole class, apart from turning the pages of her book, which at a closer inspection, wasn't related to the current class' subject, but instead, it was a Medicine textbook that she was eagerly absorbing.

An hour passed by faster than expected and after copying the others' courtesies, she got ambushed by her new classmates and bombarded with countless questions which came by faster than she could comprehend.  
  


**Raven:Please slow down.I have to process first what each of you says.**   
  


Her voice seemed almost as robotic as her stoic demeanor and movement, but an obvious exotic, foreign charm was emanating from her, enchanting everyone around her.  
  


**Mitsuki: Okay, Raven-chan! I'm the class rep and I'll make sure you'll accommodate well and fast to this new and beautiful country!  
Tohko: *smiles* We're glad to have someone new here. Maybe we could have a girls' sleepover and talk about our cultures and do fun stuff!  
Emi: Oh, sounds fun! I'll bring the board games and charms!  
Raven: Uh...Thank you. I really appreciate this and I hope to rise up to everyone's expectations. Please take good care of me.  
Tohko: *gleams* So cool! Look at her, she's adapting so well!  
Tomohiro: Hey, Hey, Raven! Do you like video games?  
Raven: I  do.  
Ryousuke: Neat! We'll have to add you to our group ASAP!**   
**Kai: Heh, nice hair, girl. With a sexy look yours, you could so get into modeling...With me.  
Mitsuki: Shimada, that's enough! Don't traumatise the poor girl with your stupid boy antics!  
Masato: Yamamoto-san, calm down! He'll stop, don't worry.  
Mitsuki: He better!  
Kensuke: Hey, I say this weekend we gather and go out to a pub or something to get to know each other!**   
**Tohko: Oh, great idea, Kurosaki! It would be a nice welcome party as well! What do you say, Kizami-kun?  
Yuuya: I  don't see why not.  
Raven: You guys are much more energetic and warm than anyone back home. It's...A nice change.  
Tohko: Aww, how cute! That's it, we're all officially friends! No, best friends!**

Kirisaki then, grinning, hugged the girl tightly, making her otherwise stoic face change into one of shock, getting just a tint pinker, then quickly regained her composure and skeptically hugged back.

After school finished, the girl went to change her shoes, put on her earbuds to listen to her favourite music and turned on her GPS, inserting her home address, walking in that direction.  
Unfortunately, the GPS got confused and kept turning her around with each step, greatly irritating her and mumbling a curse under her breathe, looking more disorientated than usual.

Just as she sighed in desperation, she felt a light tap on her shoulder, which caused her to swiftly turn around in a panicked fight stance, until she noticed Kensuke smiling at her and Yuuya just behind him, looking rather tired of life.  
  


**Raven: Hello, Yuuya, Kensuke.  
Kensuke: *chuckles* On first name basis already, eh? I know I'm charming, but still.  
Raven: *raises eyebrow* It is your name...Isn't it?**   
**Kensuke: Yes, I'm sorry for teasing. Here, you see, we use other's last name, along with an honorific, especially when you just meet someone.  
Raven: Even among friends?**   
**Kensuke: Yeah, even then. But I guess it depends on the person.  
Raven: I  see...Then, I apologize...Uhh...Kurosaki-kun, was it?  
Kensuke: Yes, that's it! You're a fast learner, good job!  
Raven: Thank you.  
Kensuke: So, are you lost?  
Raven: Rather, directionally challenged and my GPS is jesting me.  
Kensuke: Let me see the address, we'll show you the way! Hm...Hey, Kizami, look! She's in our neighbourhood! Really close! Now that's what I call fate! We can go to school and return together!  
Raven: That's a relief, honestly. My orientation skills are greatly lacking.  
Kensuke: Don't worry, you have us from now on!**   
  


Living in the school proximity, they had only a 30 minute walk back home, filled with a lot of chatter from Kurosaki and some slow replies from the Brit girl.  
After they left her in front of her new home, they set up a meeting hour for the next day and left to their own houses.  
She had to admit, she was rather terrified of the change and of what caused it, but she couldn't deny that it turned out rather nice.

After her father went missing 9 years ago, her mother went hysteric and pressured her to study as hard as possible to get into the Medicine university and stay as far away as possible from ridiculous superstitions.  
After taking some exams and practical works, the red head managed to earn a full scholarship to a Japanese Medical University, and that is when her mother decided to move in with her grandmother, back in Japan.

But that is when things became...Weird.  
But Raven paid no mind, deciding to stay as far away from family rumours and focus on science, her true path of success in life.  
The week passed by quickly and the group met up at a nice pub where they ate, drank and chatted, playing Spin the Bottle's 20 question version and everyone seemed to have fun and enjoying each others' company.  
  


**Tohko: Okay, Raven-chan, what's your favourite music genre?  
Raven: Rock music, I guess. Okawa, what's your favourite game?  
Tomohiro:Umm...There's this Otome game that I'm obsessed with. Fukuroi, what's your favourite book?  
Masato: Good question...I did enjoy "How to kill a mockingjay". Shimada, what's your favourite TV show?  
Kai: Britain's Next Top Model. I think I saw Black winning once.  
Raven: Negative. You have to be of age to compete.  
Kai: Ah, that's a pity. I'll watch again next year. Now, Black, how many boyfriends did you have?  
Raven: None. Kizami-kun-  
Kai: None? What do you mean?  
Raven: I'm sorry, did I use the wrong word again? Or a Japanese-ified one?  
Tohko: *sighs* No, Raven-chan, you spoke correctly. It's just this jerk being surprised.  
Raven: Is that...Wrong?  
Kai: I mean, duh! How could you not?  
Raven: *blinks*  
Kai: Answer me!  
Ryousuke: Take it easy, Shimada-kun, I think she's trying to process the situation.  
Raven: You broke me.  
Kai: I did what?! How?!  
Raven: I don't know how to answer. Is not having had a lover before that weird?  
Mitsuki: Oh course it's not weird, Raven-chan, don't worry!Shimada is just an obsolete,insensitive man whore,that's all.  
Raven:*nods* I see. Kizami-kun, if I were to recommend you a book, would you read it?  
Yuuya: Depends on the genre.  
Raven: The thorough investigation of Jack the Ripper, containing all the Scotland Yard letters and the detailed gorey description of each murder, along with speculations and prime suspects.  
Yuuya: *nods* Intriguing, I will.  
Raven: I'm glad.  
Kai: Wait a second, did you just ignore me for that bastard?  
Raven: Shimada...Could you stop being such an obnoxious Drama Queen? Your simple mind and dull personality is damaging my energies.  
Kai: What did you say?! You're just as bad as that jerk! Whatever, I'm leaving.  
Raven: Please do so faster, I think my neurons are going to commit seppuku if you speak more.**   
  


The boy left the pub fuming, while everyone was laughing at what just happened.  
The girl couldn't shake the smirk off her face for the rest of the night and Kizami seemed to have been amused as well, despite his masked emotions.

Overall, the class bonded with their new classmate, which made for harmonious bonds formed. Many questions later, they started telling life stories, some sad, some hilarious and some outright weird.  
  


**Okawa: Okay, but I think Katayama-kun's most embarrassing moment was when he got really into a game on his PSP and fell off the stairs.  
Ryousuke: Oh God, don't mention that. It was pretty bad.  
Emi: I walked in the class once, not realizing I had a huge paint smudge on my face and I was so confused cause everyone was laughing.  
Tohko: Ehh, at least it wasn't toilet paper, like what happened to Shimada that day, remember?  
Kensuke: *laughs* Oh, yes, how could I forget! It was hilarious!  
Raven: Wish I was there to see. It would have ended up on the Yearbook!  
Tohko: That'd serve him right!  
Raven: *smirks* Revenge is VERY sweet.  
Kensuke:Y'know? Honestly, getting scolded by your friend's older sister is really weird, right, Kizami?  
Kizami: Don't mention it.  
Mitsuki: Raven-chan, what about you? How was your old classroom?  
Raven: Hm...Has any of you read or seen Carrie by Stephen King?  
Ryousuke: That's a classic, of course!  
Raven: So, you might know,but we have this kind of "Beginning of college" party, just like the  American Prom you see in movies. It's all nice and whatever, we all go there and...Yeah.  
Tomo: How is a prom embarrassing?  
Raven: After the King and Queen whatever were called, I too was called on stage.  
Ryousuke: Don't tell me-  
Raven: *laughs* They threw pig blood on me and everyone started laughing.  
Tohko: What?! That's horrible, not funny!  
Raven: Being the victim, it was quite embarrassing...But from the watchers, I suppose it was funny.  
Tohko: Well, it's not! Poor dear, you had terrible school mates...**   
**Raven: *chuckles* This is what I call tough luck. I have it all.  
Mitsuki: Well, not anymore! Apart from that brainless git, nobody would be mean to you!  
Tohko: Yeah,trust Hellgirl Mitsuki to take care of everything!  
Mitsuki: *proud grin* You got it!  
Masato: *clears throat* The president of student council wouldn't let such atrocities happen.  
Kensuke: And it's not like I and Kizami would let anyone bully a friend, right?  
Yuuya: *nods* Of course.  
Raven: Friend, huh? I guess the idea of it is quite appealing.  
Emi: Hey, I have an idea!  
Raven: Amaze me.  
Emi: I'm a huge fan of the occult and all, so how about we make a friendship charm together?  
Raven: Friendship charm? Sounds like a plan, but let's wait on the idea for a bit, okay? I have an exam to take soon and just after I get the results would be like...Y'know...  
Tohko: Best day ever?  
Raven: *nods* Just about right.  
Emi: Great! I'm sure you'll ace that exam, no problem!  
Raven: *nervous chuckle* Sure hope so. My future is on the line.  
Tomo: Urabe-chan, seems like you better use some luck charms on Raven.  
Emi: Ah! Good idea!**   
  


They laughed and enjoyed each others' company the whole night, until they got back home and when she did, she noticed her mother acting rather weird.

_Frantic._

_Spazzic._

_Worried._

And her grandmother was no calmer, contrary to her usual self.  
However upon further inspection, she got yelled at and sent to her room, much to the red head's confusion. She didn't question it any further, until she saw a book sticking out from under her bed with a note attached to it.  
  


_**"I hope you'll never have to use it,but it's never bad to be informed"** _   
  


She recognized the writing as her grandmother 's and nodding to herself, she made it her personal task to find out the truth, sooner or later.  
  


* * *

  
The end of March arrived much faster than expected and with that, the day before her exam.  
She went to school, sat back in her usual seat, but the lack of sleep was quite noticeable, even through her stoic, emotionless face.

Tohko was the first to notice, but she didn't have the chance to ask, for her Biology teacher came in the room and sitting at his desk, he yelled Raven's name, telling her in a strict voice to sit at the first desk, then put a clock on his desk and a test on hers.  
  


**Teacher: You have three hours to complete it all. The clock is right here, no questions allowed until after this mock exam and while at it, to get used to the stress and pressure, I'll be occasionally ask you questions, that you must answer right away. Understood?  
Raven: Yes, sir.  
Teacher: Then-Begin!  
Raven: Got it!**   
  


_Straightening her back, crossing her legs and taking the pen from behind her ear, she started writing like a robot, wearing the most focused face Tohko's ever seen, shocking her._

What was even more shocking for both the girl and her friends was with how much ease she could answer the teacher's questions, even while concentrated on her paper.  
Just staring at her grace, three hours have passed like lightning and as the alarm rang, she slammed her pen on the desk, handed over the test and returned to her own.

She was breathing heavily, from all the anxiety and adrenaline, having abused her sympathetic system more than usual and her exhausted face was even more highlighted now that test was over.  
Her gaze was fixed to the test and it seemed like she wasn't even blinking, trapped in her own trance until the teacher got up and started clapping, with an obvious proud grin on his face, making her widen her eyes in confusion.  
  


**Teacher: Never in my life have I seen a student get 100% on such a test and answer all the questions correctly as well.  
Tohko: Did you hear that, Raven! Great job!  
Teacher :Great job indeed, Miss Black. Make sure to rest well tonight and tomorrow you'll make the top of the list, no problem.  
Mitsuki: Congrats, Raven! I knew you had it in you!  
Teacher: How many pills did you have today?  
Raven: *gulps* Five...*looks down*  
Teacher: You handled it well, but try not to take any more, at least not until tomorrow. You know it affects your heart.  
Raven: The exam is more important than my heart.  
Teacher: Your life is more important than stressing over an exam that you have in the bag already.  
Raven: *bites lip* Maybe...  
Teacher: Aroma therapy, Music Therapy, Walking and Sleeping help a lot. Take care and just remember that you can do it.  
Raven: *nods* I'll...Keep that in mind.**   
  


The teacher left and with that, the girl fell on her chair, finally letting the exhaustion take over her with a sigh of relief.  
 _Concerned, her girl friends surrounded her, trying to calm her down._  
  


**Tohko: Raven-chan, what kind of pills did you take?  
Raven: Severe anxiety...  
Tohko: Is this exam stressing you so much, even if you know you'll get it right?  
Raven: I can't control it...I can't stop it...It gets so scary...  
Tohko: What is?  
Raven: It won't slow down from beating...It just pumps and pumps like...Like I'm running a marathon...And it hurts...My lungs burn...And it's all so...Random...  
Mitsuki: Did you go to a doctor? It's not good, but the risks of an overdose...  
Raven: I'll take the risks over having to feel this all the time I get scared.  
Mitsuki: I...Heard chocolate helps a bit. Does it?  
Raven: Well...Guess so. It's no miracle maker, but it's not bad.  
Mitsuki: Then, how about this~! Every day, someone will bring a chocolate bar! How does that sound?  
Raven: Don't do that, it's my responsibility!  
Mitsuki: May be so, but we are friends, remember? We look out for each other and help each other when needed.  
Raven: R-Really? Even if it involves wasting your money on something so silly?  
Tohko: *hugs her* Silly? You're being silly! That's what friends are for!  
Raven: Friends...? It's...So warm...  
Emi: Warm?  
Raven: *hides her face with a hand* It's the first time...I feel this...What is this...? It's so foreign...So weird...So...nice...Ever since I got in your class, it just seems to act up like this.  
Emi: It's happiness, silly! It's written all over you!  
Raven: Happiness...Huh? Hm...My heart is beating a bit faster...But it's not hurting. How peculiar...  
Mitsuki: Class 2-4 is a magical place, okay?  
Raven: *chuckles* I guess...It truly is.**   
  


* * *

That evening, she realized that despite all the music she was listening, she was still restless, so she decided to try the aroma therapy idea...  
The only problem was that she had no more scented candles or sticks anymore and going to the store alone was excluded.  
Chuckling nervously, she took her phone out and texted the first person she thought of-

_**Kizami Yuuya.** _

_He was in the neighbourhood and he didn't talk much,letting a calming aura vibrate around him,so why not give it a go?_   
  


_**"Hello,Kizami-kun.** _   
_**Would you come with me to the market? I'm afraid I might end up in the next prefecture if I go alone. --Raven."** _   
  


Her phone beeped faster than expected and she received a short but positive answer, telling her to wait 10 minutes.  
Smiling softly at her phone, she quickly changed into a comfy outfit consisting on black jeans, boots and a dark blue plaid shirt with rolled sleeves.

She quickly left the house listening to **_"The Neighbourhood-Afraid"_** while leaning on the house fence, waiting for her friend until she saw his tall figure come in sight, looking as neutral as ever, but perhaps not as annoyed  
  


**Raven: Thank you for coming, Kizami-kun. I guess relaxing is far more difficult than I expected.  
Yuuya: If it helps, it's my pleasure.  
Raven: How do you relax?  
Yuuya: Hmm...I walk through the forest, I suppose.  
Raven: There's a forest nearby?  
Yuuya: Quite close to this place.  
Raven: Lovely. Would you mind showing it to me? If it's not too much trouble, of course.  
Yuuya: I'd be glad to.  
Raven: *sighs* You're a life saviour.  
Yuuya: *chuckles* Far from it.  
Raven: Speaking of that, I have that book I was telling you about with me, in case you want to borrow it.  
Yuuya: Thank you.  
Raven: Y'know...Our classmates are nice people, but sometimes, they can get really obnoxiously annoying and loud.  
Yuuya: *smirks* I can't deny that  
Raven: At least there's someone like you around to calm the waters when needed. I appreciate it.  
Yuuya: I'm not sure how to respond to that.  
Raven: Kizami-kun, you seem like an open-minded person. It's not like I could ask anyone else this without raising suspicion...But have you ever thought of killing people?  
Kizami: Hmm...?  
Raven: Obviously, I wouldn't do it, because I don't want to end up in jail and waste all the time I was forced to study...But the number of ways you could kill someone...Would they ever discover it? Would they ever catch you? It sounds like a thrilling adventure.  
Kizami: Why are you asking me this?  
Raven: I...don't know. I guess I always think of that when I'm angry. I apologise, that must have been weird and awkward. You seemed like a person who has more obscure and surreal life-visions, much like myself.  
Kizami: My intuition was correct, then. You're not a simpleton like the others.  
Raven: I'd have been offended if I came across as such.  
Kizami: Nothing of the sort.**   
  


Soon enough, they arrived at the store and she managed to buy some coffee, vanilla, lavender and cinnamon candles and on their way home, going through the forest and enjoying the chilly, relaxing breeze, they talked about famous crimes and serial killers. Only his presence was enough to soothe her worries and calm her heart beat.  
It was the best kind of therapy and all she needed.  
His voice, his eyes, his vibe, his words, his mind, his face- They all seemed to have an unusual effect on her, one of tranquility and peace like she's never experienced before.  
It was, however, quite late and she still needed to get plenty of sleep, so thanking her friend, they returned to their own houses.  
  
Weird enough, at home she was greeted by nobody, but a sticky note, which said   _ **"We will be back shortly"**_.

It was peculiar enough that both her mother and her grandmother left without announcing, but lately some subtle, out of the ordinary things have been happening in her house and it wasn't only her relatives' behaviour, but some little things moving out of their own place, even by just a little.  
Of course, with her sharp, detail-orientated eyes, she couldn't miss such an obvious change, thanking all the medical training she had to undergo, but at the same time cursing it for not letting her sleep in peace before such an important exam, not only out of worry, but out of confusion and slight fear as well.  
Looking at the calendar, she realized that the next day would make 10 years since her father's disappearance.

_**How ironic.** _

She had been only 8 years old,and she could barely remember him,but she had good memories with him...  
Much better than with her mother, anyways.  
Lighting up a scented candle, she turned on her laptop and putting some ambiental music, she quickly fell asleep.  
  


* * *

  
The exam for the next day went smoothly and after that she went to her last classes for that day, waiting anxiously for the results, until her Biology teacher came in the class once again and congratulating her, he said she passed with top grades, just as expected, then left the room,l etting them celebrate for the rest of day.  
After getting out of her 30-second shock, she jumped on Mitsuki, hugging her tightly, twirling around with her and yelling happly, shocking everyone and making them laugh.  
Nobody was used to seeing the stoic girl so cheerful and energetic, teary-eyed from the raw emotions of happiness, but it was a nice sight for her friends.

And everything went nice, until she received an anonymous call.  
She got near the window, leaning on it, then answered skeptically, away from hear-range of her friends.  
  


**Raven: Yes? Who is it?  
-?-: Congratulation on making it to the Medical school, Ray Ray.  
Raven: *shocked* Wh-What...?  
-?- : I am very proud of you, I always knew you were a bright child.  
Raven: H-How...? Why...?  
-?-: Dear, I want you to know that I love you, but please stop looking for me.  
Raven: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!  
-?-: *whispers* Help me...Help me...  
Raven: What was that? Help you? Where are you, dammit?!  
-?-: _DON'T_ come looking after me! No matter what, you must not end up like me!  
Raven: You can't just leave me like that and call after 10 years! What the hell?!  
-?-: *agony screams*  
Raven: I'm calling the police, they'll track this and save you!  
-?-: You can't save the dead, my dear. And neither can your mother or grandmother.  
Raven: The dead...? J-Just how did you know all of this?! You disappeared! Tell me what's going on this instant!  
-?-: Don't let the curse get to you. You're a Shinozaki... _Kitsune_.  
Raven: Shi-...Shino...zaki...  
-?-: I love you, never forget that. I must leave now, for good.  
Raven: Wait, no! Don't you dare leave me again! You did once, that's enough!  
-?-:Goodbye, little fox.  
Raven: No-**

_**But he had hung up.** _

_Her phone fell from her hand as she stared out of the window, still shocked at the conversation she had.  
Her father...  
He disappeared 10 years ago...On this day...  
But how did he call?  
How did he know everything?  
Why not want to be saved?_

Countless questions were swarming through her head, until she got awoken by Tohko, who gave her back her phone, looking worried.  
After telling everyone what happened, they were shocked and somewhat disturbed, but someone knew just how to cheer them up.  
  


**Emi: Then let's do the happiness charm! I think now it's a great time to show our love and support for each other!  
Raven: Emi...That charm you sent me seems...Sketchy, don't you think?  
Emi: Oh, come on, it's just a harmless occult thing, it can't hurt anyone! You're the science girl, remember? It's not like anything bad could happen.  
Raven: The one who posted it disappeared.  
Emi: No, she just hasn't posted in a while.  
me: The one who posted it is Saenoki Naho who's a paranormal expert of our age. I'm sure she wouldn't just carelessly abandon her blog like that.  
Tohko: Now, now, Raven, don't nitpick at the details! Come on, it'll be fun!  
Tomo: Sounds cute, so why not!  
Raven: Um..I...!  
Kensuke: We're all friends, right? Maybe having a little thing to remind us that we're together wouldn't hurt.  
Kai: Keh. As sappy as that sounds, looks fun. Don't chicken out, Black!  
Raven: *bites lip* You all want to do this? Are you sure?  
Mitsuki: It's just a silly internet charm, it can't hurt anyone, don't worry! The supernatural doesn't exist, it's us who make things happen.  
Raven: *sighs* I swear...Let me just get my bag.  
Ryousuke: What for?  
Raven: Reassurance.  
Emi: Okay! So, everyone, hold on this Sachiko charmed paper and chant _"Sachiko,we beg of you"_ let's see...10 times! Then, all at once, we pull on it, and that scrap will be our friendship!  
Tohko: Yay, sounds fun!  
Emi: Let's do it!  
Raven: *eye twitch* Charm...Ing. Blood pacts are more fun.  
Yuuya: *amused breathe* It's past that time.  
Raven: Unfortunately, it sure seems so.**   
  


With a shaky breathe, the red head grabbed the paper and chanted in silence, then ,at her signal, they all ripped the paper and put their scrap in their name tag.  
The girls seemed quite ecstasic about what just happened, while Raven bit her lip, frantically looking around to see if anything weird was to happen.  
  


**Shimada:See,Black,nothing happened!Now stop that worried look and-**   
  


_But his words were interrupted by a huge earthquake that had everyone fall on the ground, screaming, scared, until the floor fell apart and they all fell into the abyss._


	2. Hell Unleashed

 

Waking up, she found herself in a weird, run down room that looked oddly like a classroom.  
Still shaky from just waking up, the red head rolled up the sleeves of her green shirt, fixed her pants and left the room, looking for her friends.  
There, she saw her friends, except Mitsuki, Fukuroi and Kurosaki, looking around, weirded out and disoriented.  
 

**Raven: Seems like things didn't turn out as expected. Where are we?  
Kai: If we knew that, we'd have been out of here by now, dammit!  
Raven: Calm down, idiot.  
Emi: Why is it so dark here...It's creeping me out...  
Raven: *sighs* I have a flashlight.  
Kai: Why do you carry a flashlight with you?  
Raven: I  was scared. I did say the charm seemed sketchy, didn't I?  
Tomo: Let's just get out of here.  
Ryousuke: Which way?  
Tomo: That way?  
**

Like two leaders, Ryousuke and Tomohiro went ahead, chatting about games, trying to calm each other down, just like the rest, but the red head was trying to keep her head ache under control, looking left and right for any sign of the much dreaded paranormal.  
All she ever wanted was to stay away from the Supernatural that her mother's family has cursed her with, but it seems she couldn't, no matter what she did.  
Moving to England to stay in her Dad's home did nothing to prevent his disappearance or stop the subtle weird things to happen, not matter how many purification rituals her Mother did. It was all in vain.  
The Shinozaki curse.  
It wasn't often when it happened, but this time, she was sure there were ghosts around. Much more powerful than the insignificant things from back home.

Walking down the countless corridors in semi-darkness came to an end when all of a sudden a loud snap was heard, along with a scream of agony and a loud thud.  
On further inspection, to everyone's fright, Katayama's leg has been snapped off by a booby trap, leaving him on the ground, heavily bleeding and crying in agony.  
  


**Ryousuke: Argh...grrh....It hurts....So bad...  
Tomo: Yes, I bet it really does...  
Raven: Holy...Shit...No...  
Tomo: Raven! God, Raven, save him! You're a doctor! Do it! Please!  
Raven: I-I only have some bandages with me, not a whole hospital! I can keep him relatively stabilized, but I can't make sure he will...Well...  
Tomo: JUST DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING! SAVE HIM!  
Raven: F-Fine, stop yelling...  
**

She quickly took the bandages from her bag, then staring at the chopped off leg, she decided against cauterising, in fear of him dying of shock, so she just put some random antiseptic ointment she found in her bag and wrapped it up tightly, trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible, even if there were virtually no chances of survival.  
Wasted first-aid supplies on a dead man.  
Tohko and Emi left to barf at the toilet, while the boys kept talking about the next move.  
  


**Kai: The fuck is wrong with this school? Why would there be traps set up? Where the hell even are we? Feels like somebody's screwin' with us!  
Raven: Way to state the obvious, genius.   
Tomo: Keep quiet! Ryousuke has been very badly injured!  
Kai: The hell's your problem? You steppin'?  
Emi: Stop it, please! We just...Need to get out of here.  
Raven: See how well that worked out.  
Emi: Let's look again for an exit and escape together!  
Kai: What about Katayama?  
Yuuya: I'll carry him.  
Tomo: Yuuya...  
Raven: No. As much as your body allows you to, having a burden won't let you dodge a potential trap soon enough and it will end up in two casualties.  
Emi: B-But?  
Tohko: Raven is right. Let's just look for an exit and we will return to take Katayama.  
Raven: Finally, a sensible idea. Thank you.  
Kai: I'll agree with that.  
Emi: Y-Yeah...  
Tomo: Ryousuke...Ryousuke...Don't worry, we won't leave you behind. We won't,right?  
Emi: But, um...Who's going to go? We could lose our own legs in the blink of an eye, just walking around in here.  
Raven: *shrugs* I am. The way I see it, I might just be your only ticket out of here.  
Kai: What's gotten you so confident, huh? You seem pretty weak, even for girl standards.  
Raven: Physical strength is not the only kind of strength one can have...Not that you have it either.  
Tohko: I will go too since I'm the one who suggested this.  
Emi: Tohko...  
Yuuya: I'll go too.  
Tohko: *gasps* Y-Yuuya...!  
Raven: *sighs* Oh, brother...  
Yuuya: There's no need for everyone to go. One more person should be plenty. Any takers?  
Tomo: I...I...What do I do, Ryousuke? You'll be lonely all here by yourself, won't you?  
Kai: Ahh, godammit, fine! I'll go! You stay here!  
Raven: Would you look at that, he has a heart. Lovely. Let's go and stop wasting time.  
**

As the others stayed behind, the red head took off her backpack, got a flashlight and turned it on, walking far ahead of the rest, until she abruptly stopped in her tracks, gasping in shock, a sweat bud dripping down her forehead.  
  
 **Tohko: What is it, Raven?  
Raven: J-Jesus...Whoever did this is a genius...  
Tohko: Huh?  
Raven: Look at this-  
**

She then carefully touched the sharpened piano wire and with a hiss of pain, she showed it to her companions-  
Her finger was heavily bleeding, just from a simple,gentle touch of the wire.  
  


**Raven: Glad I saw this in time...  
Tohko: This...Is getting scarier...  
Yuuya: Be careful.  
Kai: To hell with this school! I ain't about to die here, dammit!  
Raven: *groans* I'll go deaf by the time I get out of here. Maybe I should have ran head-first into that wire after all.  
**

Pissed off, she took a pair of scissors and quickly cut the wire, walking ahead even more carefully than before.  
They went down to the 2nd floor and walked down the corridor, until they reached the Infirmary, where Tohko called out for Mitsuki, but it was in vain.  
At the same time, Shimada saw the key, locked the room and took it in his possesion, then started walking ahead, playing with it.  
 ** _What an idiot._**  
However, just was they went down the stairs to the 1st floor, they noticed three red flames coming slowly towards them.  
  
 **Ghost: You...Damn corporeals...  
Kai: Eh? The hell do you want?! What, you jealous that you died and we didn't?  
Raven: Shut up, Shit-mada! You're angering them!  
Ghost: You...I will kill you! You will feel this agony for the rest of your death!  
**

The ghost then went at Shimada with super speed, but biting her lip, she decided to try one of those weird chants she found in the book her grandmother gave her, so she took out the seals she found in her mother's room, threw one of them at the ghosts, then taking a small bottle of Holy Water, she spilled it on them, then said a short Latin incantation, which made the ghosts scream in agony and disappear.  
  
Everyone, especially the girl, were beyond shocked at what had just happened, but they were all brought back to reality when the red head suddenly hugged herself and started coughing violently, falling to her knees, with her head hanging low.  
Tohko immediately went to her friend's side, trying to calm her down, but then she saw the blood she was trying to cover with her hands, covering her mouth.  
  


 **Tohko: Oh, God, Raven...! Did those ghosts hurt you?  
Raven: N-No...The spells take my...Life...Energy...*cough* *wheeze* At least...It worked...  
Kai: What the hell was that just now?!  
Raven: You, being a fuckass for no reason and I having to save you. *cough cough*  
Yuuya: Need a hand? You can lean on me.  
Raven: I'm all bloody, I'd...*cough pant* rather not. Blood leaves stains.  
Tohko: Here, I have some tissues.  
Raven: Th-thanks...**  
  
In reality, the girl felt drained of all energy and trying to get up made her legs shake and give away, but thankfully, her brunet friend easily caught her and helped her walk all the way to the exit.  
She was still trying to regain her breathe and her face seemed just inches away from death, but she had to pull herself together and fight to escape, otherwise it'd have been all in vain.  
  
There, a large exit was awaiting, showing the dark clouds and pouring rain, but they didn't care.  
 _They actually thought it was a legit exist back home._  
  


 **Kai: What's this place? It's way too dark out here. We...In a forest, maybe?  
Tohko: It's really coming down. If we went out there in a rainstorm like this, we'd get soaked to the bone.  
Kai: I wouldn't mind seeing you like that.  
Raven: Congrats, Shit-mada, you're a real charmer.  
Tohko: Anyway, we know we can get outside safely,s o let's go back and get Katayama.  
Kai: *drools*  
Raven: Um...I'm not sure what to say. It doesn't seem genuine.  
Tohko: Come on,Yuuya.  
Kai: You guys go back if you want, but I'm leavin'  
Tohko: What?!  
Kai: I'm not about to stick around in this fucked-up place any longer than I have to. Screw others, I'm outta here!  
Tohko: You can't be serious...  
Raven: Just let him go, dammit! Who cares about him anyways? He'll just end up dead.  
Kai: Kirisaki...Wanna come with me?  
Tohko: Huh?!  
Kai: I really don't wanna see you die. You've been real precious to me for quite some time, you know.  
Raven: God, make this agony end.  
Tohko: What the hell is wrong with you?! Get your eyes off me, you jackass!  
Kai: Oh, shut the hell up, you ugly bitch! Don't go gettin' the wrong idea.**  
  
Ticked off, the red head punched Shimada's stomach as hard as her weakened self could, making him get out in the rain so he could leave faster.  
  


 **Raven: Go die already and stop insulting my friend, you disgusting cockroach.**  
  
Not letting him protest any longer, she took her friend's hand in her own and dragged her out in the hallway, nodding to Kizami to follow back to the others.  
  
 **Tohko: That bastard...Y-You're a far better man than he is, Yuuya. You've never said or done anything to hurt a lady, right? I mean, you've got a lot of women falling for you, but I've never once heard a single bad rumour about you from any of them. It's kind of amazing.  
Yuuya: I'm not sure what you mean.  
Tohko: Hehe...  
Raven: Translation- She has a crush on you, like all the female population of Byakudan Highschool.  
Yuuya: I see.  
Tohko: R-Raven! What the hell was that?!  
Raven: If you like someone, just tell them.  
Tohko: It's...Not that simple. You so on Valentine's, didn't you?  
Raven:I think it was. Besides, Valentine's was really fun.  
Tohko: *sighs* Not quite the way I wished to. And I think you and I remember Valentine's quite differently.  
Raven: *shrugs* Whatever you say. Still, this is a horrible idea. That is not the real exit, I'm telling you.  
Tohko: But that's the only way out!  
Raven: Do you see this place? There is some sort of charm to get out of here, just like how we got in here in the first place.  
Tohko: You don't really believe we got here because of that charm Emi did, right?  
Raven: . . . You don't?  
Tohko: I mean, it could be, especially after seeing all the corpses and the ghosts, but still...  
Raven: For the love of-...!  
Tohko: What-?! KYAA!**  
  
In a matter of seconds, Tohko was pushed by her friend in the wall, as she herself was pushed into another by yet again the same ghost that once attacked Shimada.  
This time, it had an actual translucent human shape and it raised her in the air by the neck, choking and cursing her.  
By instinct, her hands flew to her neck, trying to loosen up the grip, even if her conscious knew it wouldn't work, so with her small power, she tried to mumble _**"Pocket"**_ to the only not-so-afraid member of the party.  
  
Quickly, Kizami went to her side and took the crystal from her pocket, putting it in front of the ghost, which vanished once again, yelling, letting the girl fall to the ground again, clutching her neck, wheezing and panting for air, her neck burning like it was lit on fire.  
  


**Raven: F-Fuck...Th-This...Place...  
Yuuya: Are you okay? Can you breathe?  
Raven: *nods* I'll...be fine...  
Tohko: Oh God, we have to escape faster already! Let's go! Any more of this and Raven is going to die from too much pressure!  
Raven: That's...The least of my worries...Right now...  
-?-: Tohko! Emi! Raven! Isn't anyone there?!  
Raven: Was that...?  
Tohko: Mitsuki! That was Mitsuki, wasn't it?! It was coming from downstairs! Come on, we need to check in with Emi and the others, then follow that voice downstairs!  
Raven: Got it!**

Nodding, we ran upstairs to meet up with the other three, but they were all looking scared out of their wits.  
  
 **Emi: He's...Katayama's...Getting weaker...He's not going to make it...  
Raven: With an injury like that, I'm not surprised.  
Tomo: Ryousuke...Why won't you talk to me? Say something...Please...  
Tohko: Yuuya...  
Yuuya: We need to hurry.  
Emi: Kizami, can you carry him?  
Yuuya: Yeah. I could use your help getting him up on my back, though.  
Tomo: Ryousuke...Hang in there...  
Raven: *sighs* Goodness gracious...  
Tohko: Yuuya, I...Do you mind if I run downstairs and look for Mitsuki? If she wanders too far, she might...  
Yuuya: *nods*  
Raven: Hurry.**

_Once she left, she looked at Emi dead in the eyes and spoke harsher than ever._   
  
**Raven: He is dead, you know?  
Tomo: DON'T SAY THAT!  
Raven: It's the truth. Accept it or not, but it is.  
Tomo: SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE!  
Raven: Blind idiot, do you want to die here too?  
Tomo: Nobody is going to die here! Urabe, help me get him on Kizami's back!  
Raven: He's not your donkey or mortuary car. Katayama is dead. This place has such a dark aura, it is making my head hurt so bad...Gosh...  
Emi: He's dead! Okawa, we have to save ourselves!  
Tomo: HE'S NOT DEAD!!!  
Raven: Argh...My head...  
Tohko: Yuuya...What are you still doing here? We need to get Katayama and get out of here!  
Raven: Urgh...He's dead!  
Tohko: What...?  
Emi: Right after you left, he let out a huge scream...And just went limp.  
Tohko: No....  
Raven: Just accept it as it is.  
**

Then, Tohko went ghost white and left downstairs again, to calm down, with Urabe after her.  
The Brit girl didn't know whether she should comfort her friend or get her other friend to reality, but one thing was for sure-  
She had to get out of there soon, or else her head might explode.  
At the end, both her and Yuuya went downstairs to see what was going on, after they heard the girls scream.  
Down the hall, they saw Shimada's body on his knees, with his knife sticking out of his belly, as if he committed seppuku, like those samurais.  
Without realizing, the girl let out a small laugh of amusement at the irony of his death, which earned her a few scared glances...And an intrigued one.

 **Emi: Kizami! Raven! It's horrible! Shimada...Shimada is...!  
Kizami: . . .?**  
  
The doctor girl casually walked to his corpse, just for the facade checked for a pulse, then subtly took out the knife from his body and slipped it into her bag, positioning his body so it wouldn't be noticeable.  
  


 **Tohko: This is bad. There's...Something in here with us. Something that's trying to kill us!  
Raven: I mean, I think I noticed that after Katayama's leg has been cut off. Or after freaking ghosts attacked us. Or after so many other bad things have happened.  
Tohko: *Gasps* L-Look!  
Raven: Argh...No...! No more ghosts, dammit...  
Emi: Wh-what?! What do we do about Ohkawa? We have to go get him! We have to get out of this school, now!  
Raven: Did you see what happened to Shimada?! He tried to leave through that exist and now he's here, DEAD! That's what will happen to us too!  
Emi: Doesn't matter, we have to try!  
Raven: NO!!!!  
Yuuya: Wait!  
Tohko: Yuuya, I'll come with you!  
Yuuya: It could be dangerous. You wait here.**  
  
The red head and the brunet ran upstairs after Emi, but things didn't go as planned.  
  


 **Emi: EYAAAAAAAGHHH!!!! No....No! NOOO!!! That's not possible! We have to leave him and run! We'll get caught if we don't!  
Raven: Ohkawa, listen to the voice of reason! KATAYAMA IS FUCKING DEAD! AND SO WILL WE IF WE DON'T RUN!  
Tomo: No! We can't just leave him behind! We have to...Take him to a hospital!  
Raven: OR A MORGUE!  
Emi: He's dead!  
Tomo: No, he's not!  
Emi: HE'S DEAD!!!  
Tomo: HE'S NOT! He...Can't be...  
Raven: Listen, you delusional idiot! I don't care about you, but I want to get the fuck away from this place as fast as possible! SO MOVE IT! There's a killer ghost after us right now!  
Yuuya: Ohkawa, listen to them and let's go. Katayama is dead!  
Tomo: He! Is! NOT!!!!**  
  
Annoyed, Kizami pushed Katayama's dead body down the stairs, trying to show Ohkawa the truth, but instead, everyone went berserk.  
Ohkawa started screaming, rushed down the stairs, but in his careless plight, he tripped, fell and injured his arm, but...He pointed towards the other boy and green eyed girl, yelling as loud as he could.  
  
 **Tomo: MURDERERS!!!!!!  
Raven: Huh?  
Emi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!  
Raven: Why is everyone screaming?!  
Tomo: *whimper whimper* Murder..er....!MURDERER!!!!!  
**

_Just then, Tohko arrived too, confused by the yelling as well.  
_   
  
**Tohko: Emi! What happened? What's going on?!  
Tomo: Run! Run away! You'll be killed!  
Raven: Anywhere you go, you'll be killed anyway, what do you mean?  
Emi: Ki....Kizami...Kicked him down the stairs...Out of the blue...  
Tohko: What?!  
Tomo: Ahhhhhhh.....UWAAAHAHHGGG!!!  
Raven: NOW WAIT A SECOND, WHAT?! LIARS!  
Emi: YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU'RE A MURDERER!  
Raven: KIZAMI DIDN'T PUSH OHKAWA DOWN THE STAIRS, YOU DIMWIT!  
Emi: You....!Y ou're just as bad as him...! You...! YOU! You'll kill us all! DIE!!!!  
Raven: What the-!!! ARGHHH!!!  
**

Without realizing, she was suddenly falling backwards, down the stairs, feeling every step on her back and body, crying in pain at the impact.  
She gripped the banisters, trying to regain her breathe and thanking any entity that she didn't die from that, then, with a ragged breathe and glaring at the glassed girl, she made the most insane face she could muster.  
  
She was done playing little miss nice girl, Raven the doctor.  
They betrayed her.  
Her friends, the ones who claimed to always have her back-   
They lied, accused her of such an atrocious crime, pointed her fingers at her...  
Screamed in her face...And even dared to try and kill her!  
  
 _ **T R A I T O R S ! ! !**_  
  


**Raven: Y-You...Why...Would you do that...? You almost killed me...And yet...You say I am the killer? Me? Really? After giving away my life essence for worthless bastards like you...? I see...Friends...That was such a human lie...And I, stupid enough to believe it...Haha....haa....Hahahaha.....HAHAHA! URABE, RUN, YOU LITTLE BITCH! RUN BEFORE I CATCH YOU! I WILL SHOW YOU MURDERER!!!  
**

Looking absolutely terrified seeing her ex-friend slipping out the knife from her bag-The same knife that was used to kill her other classmate, she took off in the opposite direction, just as the Brit girl, despite her injuries, ran up the stairs with ease, trailing her...  
But was stopped by an earthquake, which put a non-crossable hole between them  
  


**Raven: You're safe...For now. If the ghosts don't kill you...I sure will, Urabe.  
**

Returning downstairs, more pissed off than usual, she saw that neither Ohkawa nor Tohko were there, but instead, she got pinned to the wall by Kizami, who seemed to wear the same kind of expression she did, speaking to her in a low, menacing way, getting dangerously close to her face.  
  


**Yuuya: It's as you say, Black. Getting killed by the school or getting killed by me, is the same thing. Why don't you let me save you from a painful death?  
Raven: Because, Kizami-kun, I'm the only one who can get you out of here. Kill all you want, but I don't think you'd want to die of dehydration or starvation. It sucks.  
Yuuya: What keeps you thinking you can get out of here?  
Raven: Lovely Kizami-kun, I think you don't know the true power of the House Shinozaki. I don't know it either...But just like we got here, we can get out.  
Yuuya: Hmm...Should I believe you? Should I not?  
Raven: Can I bribe you with a knife, maybe? You said it yourself, I'm like the others. But maybe...Maybe for you, I'm not as insignificant as the rest of the sheep. I'll let you have the honors of killing me, nonetheless, if things go wrong, but until then...Help me out.  
**

Smirking, she gently traced the knife blade on his neck, just barely nipping at the skin to draw a few, innocent red droplets of blood, watching his every movement closely. Grinning, his deep, psychotic laughter could be heard, echoing through all the hallway and pushing himself in the wall, went back to the stairway, grabbing the knife from her grasp with ease.  
  
  
 **Yuuya: Sounds like a deal to me, Black. Nobody can have you, but me. Your life is mine from now on.  
Raven: *shrugs* That's what I bet on.  
Yuuya: Then, what's the first step to be taken?  
Raven: *pondering* Many good, blue ghosts have advised us to read all the papers around the school and listen to what the other ghosts have to say. Apparently, this story could help us find out the truth about the mystery of this school and get out of here.  
Yuuya: What is this, the adventures of Sherlock Holmes, in a supernatural environment?  
Raven: I mean, sure, Watson, it's kinda like that. Just, with a lot more survival instincts and killings.  
Yuuya: Sounds like my kinds of adventure.  
Raven: Guess Urabe finally did something good in her worthless life, after all.  
Yuuya: Stupid bitch.  
Raven: I told her it was a bad idea, but of course, I don't matter. Oh well, I hope I get to kill her soon. She has to pay for her arrogance.  
Yuuya: *chuckles* The malice is coming off you in waves.  
Raven: You're one to talk? You better kill Ohkawa as soon as you see him. Slowly...And painfully~!  
Yuuya: Bet on it.**

 

And with that, they started exploring the school, inch with inch, trying to unravel the secrets of this mysterious School of Death.  
 _Maybe...  
Just maybe...  
They could actually get out of there..._  
  
 _ **Together.**_


End file.
